


Stupid Cupid

by Loveislove87



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/pseuds/Loveislove87
Summary: Alex is just going day by day, questioning the meaning of life, when an epic stranger throws his life into a shit show he doesn't hate.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Stupid Cupid

“Ow! Son of a bitch! Why drop me a little harder next time, Iz!”

Alex’s eyes shot open as his hand moved silently but quickly to his bed side drawer, fingers smoothly wrapping around his gun as his pulse pounded in his ears. Giving himself to the count of three, he turned on his light and aimed his gun in the direction of the angry voice.

“Who the fuck are you?” Alex demanded as he blinked rapidly, trying to force his eyes to adapt to the suddenly bright room.

“Whoa, whoa, man, put that down,” the stranger placated as he backed himself into the corner of the bedroom, hands raised but with a mismatched smirk on his lips.

“Then answer my question,” Alex demanded while scooted up in the bed, doing his best to maintain his solider façade as his foot kept slipping on his sheets. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“You’re not ready for it, Private.” The intruder’s smugness was starting to wear thin. Alex released the safety on his gun and watched the smile slide from the man’s mouth. “So pushy, fine.”

The man shut his eyes tightly, clearly focused and concentrating, as he took a deep breath in. On the exhale, Alex would never admit, he dropped his weapon into the mess that was his blankets and jumped back so quickly he fell backwards out of his bed.

“Holy shit! What are you?”

“Michael.”

“What’s a Michael?”

“Iz told me you were a genius. She clearly got some files mixed up,” he ran his hand through his curly hair with a sigh. “Michael is a name since you’re obviously very confused. I’m your assigned cupid. Michael”

Alex peeked his head above the side of the bed, eyes wide at the image of the glowing man with huge white wings that seemed to take up most of the space.

“Holy shit.”

With a groan, Michael returned to his original form and shook his head. “I’m gonna make myself a cup of coffee if you don’t mind. Haven’t had any of this fancy stuff y’all have yet. I’m banned from the booze for a while, so I’ll have to get my kick from caffeine.”

Alex watched, frozen on the floor, as what he could only fathom was a vivid hallucination, whistled _Breaking Up is Hard to Do_ while opening all of the kitchen cabinets.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was, “what the hell is soy milk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP. We'll see how this goes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
